


baby, be bad to me

by MxBBadperson



Series: be love in its disrepute [1]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Blood brothers ending, Brother/Brother Incest, Enthusiastic Consent, Face Punching, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Praise Kink, Romantic Face Punching, Rough Body Play, Rutting, Sibling Incest, Tenderness, daniel is so smitten with sean oh my god, diazcest, happy new year ya filthy animals, no sex just UNRELENTING horniness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: 'You okay,enano' Sean asked casually.Daniel swallowed. 'Y-yeah,' he answered. His voice was hoarse. Fuck,already?
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Series: be love in its disrepute [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631506
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	baby, be bad to me

**Author's Note:**

> daniel's i dunno 16? 17? and sean's 23-24

Sean took a drag of his cigarette. Daniel was sitting on a metal chair in front of him. He was looking straight at him, the ends of his jean shorts wrinkled by his fists. Sean breathed out slowly. The smoke curled around his face then faded. He looked at his cigarette. He put it out on the ash tray, leaving it there. 

He stood up and stretched. Daniel curled his hands tighter. Sean walked to him. He bent down, resting his arm on the chair's back. Sean touched Daniel's cheek and Daniel leaned into it, eyes closing. Sean moved his hand. He threaded his fingers through Daniel's hair and _yanked_. Daniel's gasped, his eyes snapping open. His hands went up. They curled around Sean's wrist but didn't touch. 

Daniel looked up. Sean's expression was soft and Daniel wanted cry. Sean pulled Daniel's hair higher and Daniel moaned. His fingers digging into Sean's wrist. 'You okay, _enano_ ,' Sean asked casually. 

Daniel swallowed. 'Y-yeah,' he answered. His voice was hoarse. Fuck, _already_?

Sean tapped Daniel's cheek. Daniel eyes focused on him. 'Pay attention,' Sean said gently. 

'Okay,' Daniel whispered. Sean tightened his grip and Daniel stiffened. Sean raised his hand. Daniel looked at expectantly. Sean struck Daniel on the cheek. Daniel gasped. Sean struck him again and again and again. Daniel couldn't move. He didn't want to move. 

'You’re taking this so well,' Sean murmured. Daniel whimpered. He felt dizzy. He didn't know where he was, only that Sean was with him. Sean struck him again and let go. Daniel reeled. He panted.

Sean curled his hand around Daniel's cheek. His thumb landed on Daniel's bottom lip. Daniel opened his mouth wider and his tongue peeked out, pressing it against the thumb. Copper bloomed on his tongue. The taste of blood was sweet. 'You're doing so well,' Sean whispered. Daniel looked into Sean's eye. It was dark but warm. He could drown in it. He _wanted_ to drown in it. Sean leaned down and swiped his tongue across Daniel's bottom lip. Daniel moaned. There was a spot of blood on Sean's tongue. 

'What a good boy,' Sean said softly. He rested his knee on the chair. He slithered forward, pressing his knee against Daniel's crotch. Daniel's breath hitched. His hips jerked, mouth falling open. Daniel rolled his hips against Sean's knee with a keen. 

'Do you want it?' Sean asked gently. 

Daniel nodded furiously. 'Yes,' he gasped, 'want it so much.' Sean straightened. He laid his hand on Daniel's chest. He pushed. Daniel fell backwards. His breath rushed out as the chair clanged against the floor. Daniel looked up at Sean, awestruck.

Sean lowered himself down on Daniel's torso, straddling him. Daniel's hands spasmed. He curled them into fists. Sean grabbed him by the shirt. He lifted him up and Daniel went. Sean raised his fist and punched him. Daniel closed his eyes as stars exploded in his vision. Sean punched him again and Daniel opened his hands, held them out then dropped them. Sean punched him and punched him again. Daniel writhed, hands scrambling against the concrete floor. 

Sean wiped the blood on Daniels upper lip with his thumb. He punched him then let go. Daniel dropped to the floor, chest heaving. Sean shook his hand. His hand ached. He looked down. Daniel was trying to get to his shaking hands. Sean waited. Daniel panted. 'Can I?' he said quietly, 'can I touch you?'

Sean looked at him thoughtfully. Daniel waited, heart fluttering. What if Sean refused? What would he do then? Sean looked at the chair. He bent down to pick it up and rightened it. He sat down. 'Yeah,' Sean answered softly. 

Daniel rolled over and got to his shaking hands and knees. He slowly crawled to Sean. He curled his hands around Sean's ankles, pressing his cheek against Sean's shins. The jeans felt good on his skin. Sean bent down to run his fingers through Daniel's hair and Daniel sighed in contentment. 'You're so good for me,' Sean murmured. 

Daniel nuzzled Sean's shin. He let go of Sean's ankles to raise his hands. 'Can I?' he said quietly, he held them out helplessly, 'can I touch you?'

Sean looked at him thoughtfully. Daniel waited, heart fluttering. What if Sean refused? Daniel wasn't sure if he could bear it. 'Yeah,' Sean answered gently. Daniel's shuddered. He managed to kneel. Sean touched Daniel's cheek and Daniel leaned into it. He looked up at Sean, expression love-struck. Sean dug his fingers into the bruise. Daniel shuddered and his mouth fell open. There were sparks under his skin. 'What do you want?' Sean asked gently. 

'You! Want _you_!' Daniel gasped. Sean cradled Daniel's face. Daniel turned his head to nuzzle Sean's hand. He kissed Sean's palm. Sean slid his foot forward. It pressed against Daniel's crotch. Daniel _whined_. His hips jerked. 

'My good boy,' Sean said warmly. He grabbed a fistful of Daniel's hair and tugged. Daniel curled his hands around Sean's wrist. He rolled his hips. 'You can do it. Can't you, my good boy,' Sean said gently. Daniel mouthed kisses on Sean's palm as he started to move his hips. Daniel panted and whimpered and whined as he rutted against Sean's foot. 'You're so good,' Sean murmured, 'you're so good for me.'

Daniel nodded furiously. 'Always,' he gasped. He kept his hips moving. 'Always, always, always, always,' he babbled. Sean touched his cheek and Daniel looked up at him. There were tears in his eyes and his expression was reverent. 

'My sweetest boy,' Sean whispered. He dug his fingers into the bruise on Daniel's cheeks. Daniel's eyes widened and he _sobbed_ as he came. He sagged against Sean's legs, panting. He laid his head on Sean's lap. He felt woozy, drunk. Sean ran his hand through Daniel's hair and Daniel sighed. He was in bliss. 

'Was that good?' Sean asked quietly. 

Daniel nodded. 'Yeah, felt so good,' he mumbled. Sean smiled, small and soft. Daniel opened his eyes. He looked up at Sean. He reached for Sean's hand and brought it up to his lips. He kissed Sean's bruised knuckles. Sean's eye widened and he blushed. Daniel smiled, tender. 

Sean shook his head then slid off the chair to kneel in front of Daniel. He wrapped his arms around Daniel and stood up. Daniel went with unsteady feet. 'Where?' he mumbled in confusion. 

'To the bathroom, _enano_ ,' Sean said softly. He started walking but couldn't get far. Daniel wasn't cooperating. 'Why are you so heavy,' Sean muttered. Daniel wrapped his arms around Sean's shoulders and nuzzled his cheek, leaning against him. Sean staggered. 

'Love you,' Daniel slurred, 'love you so much. So much.' His heart felt full, too full, like it would overflow at any moment. Sean turned his head to look at him. Daniel looked at him, starry-eyed. 'Love you,' he whispered. He kissed Sean clumsily. Sean kissed back but then leaned away. Daniel whined. 

Sean shushed him. 'We gotta keep going, okay?' he asked. Daniel nodded and stood up. He swayed. Sean started walking and Daniel went, arms still around him. They walked to the bathroom. They reached it and Sean's back hit the door as Daniel leaned against him. He peppered kisses on Sean's face. His hands crept under Sean's shirt and he ran his fingertips up across Sean's skin. Sean shivered. Daniel nosed against Sean's neck and Sean tilted his head back. Daniel mouthed down his neck. He ran his fingertips down Sean's chest and curled his hands around Sean's hips. 

'Daniel,' Sean moaned. Daniel licked up his neck and came even closer, pressing his hips against him. Sean's breath hitched. 'Daniel,' he said urgently. He laid his hand on the door and batted around. Why did he close the door?! He touched the door knob. He turned it and Sean tilted into the bathroom. Daniel dug his fingers into Sean's hips. Sean managed to regain his footing and he lead Daniel in. He laid his hands on Daniel's. 'You have to let go,' he murmured. Daniel shook his head no. 'Come on,' Sean cajoled, 'you have to take a bath.' He lightly pushed him but Daniel didn't budge. Sean sighed in fond exasperation. 

He took off his shirt and dropped it. Sean put his hands on the waistband of his pants. Daniel's hands were still on his hips. Sean opened his pants and took it off. He dropped it on the shirt. He looked at Daniel. 'Hey,' Sean said gently. Daniel leaned back to look at him. His eyes were hungry, his thumbs stroking skin. 'It's your turn. Take off your clothes,' Sean finished. 

He curled his hands around the hem of Daniel's shirt and lifted. Daniel let go, raising his hands. Sean took off his shirt and dropped it. Sean's laid on the waistline of Daniel's pants, he opened it and tugged it and Daniel's underwear down. Daniel kicked it away, leaning against Sean again. He wrapped his arms around Sean and laid his head on Sean's shoulder. 

Sean curled his hands around Daniels biceps and maneuvered them into the shower. He turned it on. They stood under the water. Sean reached for the soap. He tilted Daniel's head to face him. Daniel closed his eyes. Sean washed Daniel's face carefully, his fingertips barely touching the bruise. He put the soap back and picked up the shampoo. He washed Daniel's hair and Daniel kissed Sean's jaw. Daniel let go, stepped back and picking up the soap. Sean washed his hair. Daniel ran his soapy hands down Sean's back and up his chest. He kissed Sean's cheek. 

They finished washing and stumbled out of the shower. Sean picked up towels, handing on to Daniel. They walked out of the bathroom, Sean grabbing a bottle of water as he passed. He handed it to Daniel. Daniel looked at in surprise. He took it and drank. 'Go to our room,' Sean ordered. Daniel looked at him confused. 'I'll go get ice,' Sean explained. Daniel nodded and continued to the bedroom while Sean went to the kitchen. 

Daniel dropped his table and sat on the bed. He stared into space with a dreamy smile. Sean said his name! Sean came into the room and sat beside him, handing him something small. Daniel took them. The small thing was ice wrapped in a cloth and he pressed it to his face. Sean opened the bottle of water and gave it to him. Daniel took it and drank. Sean stood up, going to look for clothes. 

Daniel lowered the bottle. 'You don't have to get dressed,' he suggested. His eyes roamed down Sean's body. 'I like it when you don't have any,' he said with a smirk. 

Sean rolled his eyes. 'I like wearing clothes,' he answered. He picked up a shirt and underwear and put them on. 

Daniel closed the bottle with a pout. 'You're no fun,' he muttered. He closed the bottle, picked up the blanket and wrapped it around him. 'You're the worst.'

'You've seen me naked before,' Sean pointed out. 

'Yeah, but I wanna see you naked now!' Daniel looked at Sean. He looked hungry. 'Wanna fuck you so bad,' he said roughly. 

Sean's swallowed. Oh. 'If you're good, you might,' he managed to say. He sat down on the bed. 

Daniel reached for Sean's hand. He held it. 'I'm always good for you,' he murmured, he turned it over and pressed a kiss on Sean's palm, 'only for you.'

Sean smiled. 'Yeah, you are,' he said softly and leaned down to kiss the top of Daniel's head. Daniel sighed, content.


End file.
